This disclosure is related to button assemblies for electronic devices, and more particularly to a water tight seal for a button in an electronic device and methods for making the same.
One common way for users to provide inputs to electronic devices (e.g., portable media players and cellular telephones) is through the use of a button. A switch (e.g., a dome switch or other push-button style switch) is typically mounted behind the button, and the button activates the switch when a user actuates the button. When activated, the switch completes a circuit and can provide electrical signals to other components of the electronic device.
In some applications it is advantageous for a button assembly to have a water tight seal for preventing liquids from entering an electronic device and contacting internal components of the device. For example, if a user mistakenly pours liquid on the electronic device, the liquid can sometimes come into contact with internal circuit elements of the device. Water or any other foreign liquid coming into contact with one or more of the circuit elements may short a circuit of the device or otherwise damage a component of the device.
Conventional water tight seals for buttons include the use of o-rings or compressible membranes/gaskets. The water tight members are often secured to the buttons using adhesives (e.g., a pressure sensitive adhesive). These implementations result in unsatisfactory button feel and response. Moreover, the use of a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) to secure water tight members to buttons is not reliable when the PSA is applied to curved surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved button assemblies.